Nambrie
by I'mJustAnotherGuy
Summary: What will happen when Niall Horan runs into a fan at a hotel?
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1

"Mom! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Ambrie yelled at her mom from the doorway of her hotel room.

"Ok! I'm going as fast as I can!" her mom called back.

"I'm gonna wait in the lobby!" she said taking another sip out of her water bottle.

"Ok, I'll meet you down there."

Ambrie grabbed a key off the dresser and headed towards the elevators. Once she was in the lobby she just paced around, not believing she was actually here in Houston. She was going to see One Direction, the band she had obsessed over for months, live in concert tomorrow night. No, she wasn't obsessed. As Louie had said: their fans aren't obsessed, they're dedicated. Guess dedication means constant stalking of where the boys are, who their with and what their doing. She wanted to meet the boys so badly; she would give anything just to meet them once. She wanted to meet Niall most of all but she doubted shed be able to speak if she was face to face with the 5 sex gods that are One Direction.

She kept pacing around in the lobby until the AC kicked in and she felt the cool air blowing on her. She started walking out the front door while checking her phone then BAM, someone ran into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ambrie yelled, checking herself and her phone to see if her water had spilled on anything.

"Sorry babe." a familiar voice responded then took off again into the hotel.

Wait. Did she really just hear that? A boy with an Irish accent _that she recognized? _Could it be him? She spun around just in time to see his blond head duck behind the receptionist desk. Oh my God. She ran over and looked around the desk to confirm her suspicion. It was him, Niall Horan. Niall with his blond hair, his braces, his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He had been running hard judging by how much he was panting, he also had a bit of sweat sticking his perfect blond hair to his forehead.

"Oh my God, Niall. I can't believe this. It's really you! Sorry for yelling at you… Wait, why are you running?" Ambrie couldn't keep it in, she was ecstatic to have found Niall even if it mean he had run into her.

"At rehearsal.. snuck off on break.. went for walk.. girls found me.. need to hide." His sentence was broken up by all his panting. He must've run fast or lost them because the girls still hadn't found him in the hotel.

"Okay, my room is on the 3rd floor, get in the elevator and wait for me up there. I'll try to get rid of the girls." Ambrie sounded surprisingly calm and sure of herself considering she just met her dream husband.

Niall surprisingly was extremely trusting and just ran to the elevators. As he got in and the doors closed the girls had finally made it to the hotel and were barging into the lobby. Even though they were in a small hotel lobby they continued to scream as if they were outside.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"WHERE IS NIALL?"

All the girls continued screaming but they grew quieter when Ambrie said, "Who? That ugly blond boy that came running through here?" It pained her to call Niall ugly but she felt she had to do it to make the girls believe she didn't care and didn't know where he was. "He ran back there, I think he went out some back door."  
The girls screaming grew louder again and they split into two groups, one running through the back and the other running around the building, trying to catch up to Niall. After she was sure all the girls were gone Ambrie went to the elevators and just as she was about to get in her mom had stepped out.

"Ready to go out?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, no. Go ahead and eat, I'm not hungry anymore." Ambrie lied. She had to get Niall to her room but couldn't tell her mom about it considering she was a cougar after Harry and would probably try to use Niall to get to him.

"What do you mean you're not hungry? You were just yelling at me to hurry up because you were starving 5 minutes ago!"

"Just go, I'll tell you later." And with that she shooed her mom away and stepped into the elevator and pressed the 3 button. Once she had reached the 3rd floor she stepped out and sure enough there was Niall waiting for her. She led him down the hallway to her room, thank God she had grabbed a key before she had left earlier.

After they had gotten in the room Niall uttered the words that everyone would expect from him. "Sorry to ask but, got any food? I haven't eaten in hours."

She felt horrible, she had no food since they had just gotten to their hotel a few hours ago and had nothing else to offer. "No, sorry." was all she could say.

"Oh, it's okay love. I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me down there, some fans get pretty crazy. I'm just happy you're not as crazy as them and offered me shelter. Sometimes I can't handle being chased by all these girls." That was hard to believe, a teenage boy thought there was such a thing as having too much female attention. "I love them though, I love all our fans."  
They continued to talk for about 15 minutes about everything, starting with the concert and going all the way to getting Niall to talk about his homesickness. They were both surprised at how easy it was to talk to one another. After a while the screaming died down. After looking out the back and seeing no girls, Niall decided he had to get back before they noticed he had gone.

"You got a pen and paper I could use?" Niall asked Ambrie.

"Sure." Ambrie replied while rummaging around on the desk to find the complimentary pen and note pad the hotel provided. "Here you go."

Niall took it and wrote down _"Let her backstage to the June 24__th__ Houston concert" _and signed it with his name. He handed her the paper and said "Hand this to security, I'll tell them I gave you this and they'll let you backstage to hang out with me and the boys after the concert."

Ambrie was stunned, she was suddenly caught like a deer in headlights and the ease of talking she had just moments ago disappeared and she was only able to mutter the words thank you as he handed it to her.

"No problem love, you might've saved my life with all those crazy fans chasing me." He said with a small laugh, flashing his smile that also made Ambrie melt. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her one more time for letting him stay in her room for the short time he was there and walked out the door.

She still couldn't believe it, she was not only seeing One Direction in concert but she had just met Niall and had gotten a note from him to allow her back stage after the concert tomorrow to hang out with him, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis. This was quickly turning into the best day of her life, soon to be second best after tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It had been an hour since Niall had left and Ambrie still couldn't believe any of what had just happened. She was sitting on the corner of her bed, the same place she had been since the door closed behind Niall. She kept playing over everything that had happened from Niall running into her to seeing him run to the elevators to talking to him in her room to him writing her the note to get backstage to him kissing her on the cheek. She kept playing everything over, especially the kiss, in her head until she heard a key slip into the door and it unlocking.

"Okay, explain. Why were you rushing me out earlier?" Ambries mom asked accusingly before the door had even closed behind her.

It took her a minute but Ambrie finally composed herself enough to stand up and, without screaming, say, "I met Niall!" Now that she finally said it out loud she realized it wasn't a dream, she really had met Niall and he really did give her a note to get backstage and he really had kissed her! She explained everything while still trying to maintain her composure but by the end of her story she could barely contain how happy she was and she was almost screaming and crying from excitement.

"MOM I just realized, I need to get something better to wear for tomorrow night! I'm actually going to meet the boys and what I have is _not_ cute enough!"

"What do you mean? Niall's already seen you like that." Her mom replied pointing at Ambries shorts and her shirt with Love Pink written across it.

Ambrie was surprised and yelled back "MOM!"

"Ok, calm down. I'll take you shopping tomorrow afternoon."

~The next night at the concert~

Ambrie couldn't believe she was here, at the One Direction concert. She could barely keep herself from screaming from excitement. She wanted this concert to start so badly just so she could see all the boys on stage and hear their angelic voices then go after the concert to meet them all. As soon as the lights went off every girl screamed and then the boys entered the stage singing Torn. They first put a spotlight on Liam while he was singing, then Harry, then Louis, Niall and Zayn. They finished Torn and went straight into What Makes You Beautiful, Everything About You and Stand Up.

After they had gone through a few songs off their album Zayn, Louis and Niall sang their own songs. Niall started out with singing Never Say Never by Justin Bieber then Louis sang The A Team by Ed Sheeran and Zayn finished it off with In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw. They all sat down on the couch and started answering tweets from fans and ended the concert with Forever Young and Up All Night and ran off the stage.

After the concert was over Ambrie just walked aimlessly around the halls for a few minutes until she finally found a security guard to hand the note Niall had wrote for her to.

"Hey! I met Niall yesterday and he wrote me this!" Ambrie shouted over all the girls already talking about how great the concert was. She handed the note to the security guard and watched as he examined it.

"Ok, Niall told us you were coming. Follow me and watch out." The security guard motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him in the opposite direction of the rest of the flow of girls so she had to make sure not to loose him. He led her down a stairwell and back into the halls and kept walking until they reached a door with RESTRICTED written across it in yellow letters. As Ambrie waited for the security guard to open the door she made eye contact with a girl in the crowd. The girl was staring back with her mouth open, obviously surprised to see Ambrie but Ambrie couldn't figure out why. She'd never talked to the girl; maybe it was someone that followed her on tumblr. Then it hit her, it was one of the girls chasing Niall the day before. That's why she looked so surprised to see Ambrie, since she acted like she hated them. Oh well, she just winked and blew the girl a kiss and walked through the door to go meet the boys.

After she was through the door she noticed the temperature suddenly already cooler. She had to walk through a few more hallways until she heard music. She finally reached an unmarked white door. The bodyguard knocked on it and peaked his head inside.

"Niall, the girl you told us was coming is here." Then he opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let her in.

When Ambrie stepped in Niall was already getting up off the couch to come get her. He was sitting next to Liam on the couch and Zayn was sitting in a chair next to it. Harry was finishing getting changed and was taking his shirt off and Louis was sitting in the chair in front of their makeup counter while Lou was packing up everything they needed to take with them on the road.

Niall hugged her and she could smell his mix of cologne and sweat from performing. He put his arm around her and turned back to the boys and said "Guys, meet Ambrie. She saved me from a bunch of fans yesterday."

Liam was the first to give Ambrie a hug, he smelled of a strange mix of cookies and Hollister. Zayn was next and he had just a little bit of stubble that scratched her face. Louis was next and she could distinctly feel his biceps wrapped around her. Lastly was Harry, who was still shirtless when he hugged her, Darcie was going to be so jealous when she told her. Even Lou stopped for a minute and greeted Ambrie with a hug.

Niall led her to over to the couch where Liam had taken his seat back. He sat her down next to Liam and sat on the arm next to her and all she could think was 'Holy shit! I'm surrounded by sex gods!'

"So," Liam said turning toward Ambrie, "what was your favorite part of the concert?"

"Um…" Ambrie had to think. She loved everything about the concert but she knew she should pick one specific thing. "Probably when some fan hit Harry in the face with a SheWee during Up All Night or when a girl flashed you guys. Your reactions to her were pretty funny."

"Oh my God, that girl who threw a SheWee. That was disgusting." Harry said while examining his hair in the mirror. "I pray she hasn't used it."

"But I bet you loved seeing those girls boobs Hazza." Louis tested Harry.

"Well…yeah. But I tried not to look." Harry stalled.

"Ha that's a joke. You couldn't keep your eyes off a woman's boobs if your life depended on it." Zayn said chuckling to himself.

As Harry, Louis and Zayn kept fighting about Harry's obsession with boobs and women Liam had gotten up and went for a drink of water. He turned as he passed Niall to ask if he wanted one but before he said anything he realized Niall wasn't paying attention to anything but Ambrie. She was just laughing at Louis, and Zayn fight Harry and Niall was just leaning back on the couch staring at her so he decided against it and kept going.

A man walked in and announced, "Sorry boys, time to back to the hotel. The girls gotta go."

'Damn it! I don't want to leave! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!' Ambrie though. "Okay, well I guess I'll just go." she said.

"No, I'll walk you out to the lobby. That okay Rich?" Niall asked turning to the man.

"I guess, the place made everyone leave about 20 minutes ago so no fans should be out there. We'll meet you out there in 10 minutes." The man said back.

Niall led her back out the way she had come with the security guard earlier but he held her hand the whole way out. She was speechless. She wished she could just wander the dark halls all night with Niall but they finally reached the lobby and she knew she had to leave Niall. She only then realized it might be the last time she actually talked to and was with Niall.

She turned to say bye to Niall and thank him for everything but when she looked at him he was fishing in his pockets for something.

"What are you-" Ambrie started asking.

She was cut off when Niall hanging her his phone and said, "Here, put your number in."

Ambrie grabbed the phone and put her number in and double and triple checked it to make sure she put it in right. She handed it back to him and told him, "Call whenever, I always have my phone with me."

"Ok love, I'll text you later." Niall then kissed her again but this time it was a real kiss, not just one on the cheek. "Have a safe drive back to your hotel."

Ambrie was light headed; she couldn't believe she had really just kissed Niall fucking Horan. She couldn't think straight and she knew she had a stupid smile plaster across her face. All she could say was, "Okay, bye." She saw the boys coming and knew they'd seen her and Niall kiss but she didn't care. She had to leave though, her mom was waiting outside so she just turned around and left without another word. After she got back to her hotel she fell onto her bed and just laid there thinking again about her time with Niall. She was interrupted when her phone went off. It was an unknown number so she guessed it was Niall.

Niall: Hey babe


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_Niall: Hey babe_

'Oh my God.' She thought. 'It's Niall, it has to be. It hasn't even been an hour and he's already texting me.' She texted back,

_Ambrie: Hey Niall_

_Niall: Sorry bout the way the boys were actin. They always fight like that, theres no way t stop them._

_Ambrie: Oh no it's fine. It was pretty funny actually_

_Niall: Haha ok. So did ya have fun at the concert?_

_Ambrie: Yeah, the concert was amazing. You guys were great._

_Niall: Thanks babe. So me and the boys get tomorrow off and theyre all heading t Dallas for the next concert but I was wondering if maybe you wanted t go out tomorrow night?_

'Holy fuck, Niall just asked me out.' She had to suppress a scream. She couldn't believe in the past 48 hours she had met, hung out with and now was being asked out by Niall Horan. She typed as fast as she could,

_Ambrie: Of course, I'd love to._

_Niall: Great! Ill pick you up outside of your hotel tomorrow night at 7. Gotta go love, goodnight x_

'Oh my god. I have a date tomorrow night with Niall.' That thought kept Ambrie up for a couple hours until she finally passed out.

~The next night~

It was 7 and Ambrie was waiting outside of her hotel, waiting for Niall to show up. She realized she didn't know what to look for to be picked up. She expected him to come in one of their black SUV's. After waiting a few minutes a black limo pulled up to the front of the hotel. At first she didn't walk out to it because she didn't think he would rent a limo just for the date but Niall rolled down the window and called her over so she walked up to the limo and got in.

"Sorry were a few minutes late," Niall apologized. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

"Oh no, its fine. I've only been down here for a couple minutes." Ambrie said while settling into her seat. "So where are we going?"

"Ah, it's gonna be a surprise. We'll be at the first place in a couple minutes."

"First place?" She questioned him but he didn't provide a response. They just rode in silence for the next new minutes until they reached a small, family owned Italian restaurant.

"Here we are," Niall announced. He grabbed Ambries hand and helped her out of the car and led her into the small building. The first think she noticed, besides the smell of spaghetti and garlic, was it was completely empty which, even on a Monday night, seemed strange.

"What, did you rent out the whole place for the night?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah, its just you and me tonight." He replied completely serious.

The hostess guided them to their table in the middle of the room and handed each of them a menu. The waiter showed up a minute later and took their drink orders.

"I'll have a water," Ambrie said.

"And I'll have a beer," Niall said.

The waiter stopped and looked at him. "Sorry sir but I know you're not old enough to be drinking."

"Damn, right. I guess I'll take a coke then."

When the waiter brought back their drinks he took their orders.

Ambrie ordered first, "I'll take a Cesar salad with Italian dressing on the side."

Then Niall ordered, "I'll take the ravioli and also I'll have the lasagna and I guess an extra side of breadsticks please." The waiter just stared at him, astonished at how much he had ordered. She didn't say anything though; she just walked away and returned 15 minutes later with their food.

After Ambrie picked at her salad and Niall went though all his ravioli, 3 of his breadsticks and half his lasagna they started talked.

"So, what's been your favorite place to preform so far?" Ambrie started.

"I know you like the band but, if you don't mind, I'd rather get to know you tonight."

Ambries heart skipped a beat. 'Oh god, he wants to know more about me.' "Well, ok. What do you want to know?"

"How about where are you from? Here in Houston or somewhere else in Texas?"

"Well I'm not from Houston but I am from Texas. About an hour or two away in Beaumont."

"Ok, got any siblings?"

"Nope, only child. Although my mom does act like a teenage girl sometimes."

Ambrie and Niall kept talking until they had both finished their food. Niall could only stare at Ambrie and he listened to every word she said. After a while he stood up and announced, "Okay, now it's time for the second part of the date." He paid the waiter and walked Ambrie back out to the limo.

"Ok, will you at least tell me where this place is?" Ambrie begged, looking at Niall with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, gonna have to wait and see." He said laughing at her.

About 10 minutes later they pulled up in front of an indoor mini golf course.

"Mini golf? You didn't seem like the kind of guy that would take a girl mini golfing on a date, Niall."

"Well, what can I say? I can still surprise fans, they don't know everything about me." He replied with a wink.

They went inside and got their clubs and balls and started playing. They messed around and laughed for the first 7 holes. Niall helped Ambrie with her swing on a few holes and she could barely hold in her squealing. They were both just having fun like two normal teenagers out on a date. By the time they reached the 8th hole though something changed. Niall had gotten a serious look on his face and turned to Ambrie slightly concerned.

"Ambrie," he said timidly. "I-I have to talk to you about something."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Ambrie," he said timidly. "I-I have to talk to you about something."

"Um, okay." Ambrie replied, worried of what he could possibly say. "You can tell me anything."

"It might be a little early to tell you something like this considering I just met you a couple days ago but I really feel like I can trust you." Niall took in a shaky breath and continued, "The truth is lately I haven't really been myself. The boys have begun to notice but they don't know why yet. Liam tried to talk to me the day I ran into you but I didn't have the courage to tell him what was going on."

"And what is going on Niall?" Ambrie asked getting more and more worried with every word he said.

"Well," he paused and looked down at his shoes. "I've been becoming slightly depressed. Its just, I feel so lonely while I'm on tour because I have no one with me."

"You have the boys." Ambrie offered.

"That's not what I mean. I'm always looking for my princess in the crowd but I wish I could find her already. I always see Liam Louis and now even Zayn with their girls and Harry gets photographed with a new girl each week. I just wish I could have one girl to be with me so I didn't feel so alone."

Ambrie couldn't believe what Niall had just told her. She didn't know how to take it, as him admitting how he felt hurt and lonely or as him saying that he wanted her to be his princess. She didn't want to make assumptions so she decided to just try to give him advice. "I'm sorry Niall, really I am. I'll help you in any way I can but you need to tell me how I can help you."

Ambrie noticed sad look flicker across Niall's face and then a forced smile. "I'll be fine. Right now all I can think of is you being with me, at least for tonight. Now lets get back to our game."

Ambrie wasn't totally convinced by what he had said. "No, I want to make sure you know I'm here for you in any way that you need me." Niall was avoiding eye contact with her. "Niall, look at me. I just want you to feel okay. I will do anything you need me to to help."

He looked back up and told her, "Thank you Ambrie, really. I will tell you if I think of any way you can help." He leant in and kissed her. "Ok, now lets finish this round." He said bouncing back over to his ball.

They finished their game and got back in the limo one last time to go back to the hotel. Once they were back in front of the hotel's lobby doors Ambrie and Niall said their final good byes.

"So, you're leaving for Dallas tomorrow?" She asked.

Niall replied sadly, "Yeah, pretty early. I don't think you'll be able to come see us before we leave."

"Okay," Ambrie looked down.

"I'll still text you every chance I get though."

Ambries face lit up at the thought that Niall wanted to text her.

"Okay babe, night. Hopefully I'll see you again soon." Niall brushed a piece of wind blow hair form Ambries face kissed her one last time before leaving with a big smile across his face.

"Night, talk to you tomorrow?" She called out after him.

He spun around and stopped right before the limo. "Definitely, I'll find time to talk."

As he turned back around and got back into the limo and drove away Ambrie went back into the hotel lobby. It wasn't more than 2 seconds later that Ambrie was on the phone with Darcie telling her every detail about her date with Niall. Well, every detail but one. She heard the elevator ding that she was at her floor and stepped out and headed to her room. When she got into her room she was still talking to Darcie about what happened on her date. She heard the door shut followed immediately by her mom's voice.

"Ambrie where the hell have you been? You said you'd be home an hour ago."

Ambrie sighed and stopped talking to Darcie for a minute. "Mom, I was out with Niall. He has security guards. Do you think _anything _bad could happen while I was with him?"

Ambries mom looked surprised, as if she forgot Niall had security. "Oh..right. Ok well just tell me everything that happened."

Ambrie sighed again, put her phone on speaker and started again from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

After Ambrie got Darcie on speaker phone Darcie decided she'd just hear about it later so she talk Ambrie to Skype her after she finished talking to her mom. After Darcie got off the phone Ambrie continued talking to her mom about the amazing night Niall had planed. She started off with how he showed up in the limo.

"I saw that pull up out front. Damn he went all out didn't he?" Her mom cut in.

"Mom." Ambrie said half whining half frustrated.

"Sorry, keep going."

Ambrie went on to talk about the little Italian restaurant that he had rented out for just the 2 of them. Then she talked about how he took her mini golfing and how they just messed around the whole time. "Oh also at dinner I tried to ask him about the tour but he said 'No I want to learn about you tonight.' I almost died when he said that." While telling the story she had to keep reminding herself not to include what Niall had told her in secret while playing mini golf. She added so many "oh also's" that her mom finally said she'd heard enough and told her to go Skype Darcie.

Ambrie ran and grabbed her laptop. She tried to open Skype but the Wi-Fi in the hotel had gone down. She grabbed picked up her laptop and found her charger and headed towards the door.

"Mom, the Wi-Fi's down. I'm going to the Starbucks down the street and stealing theirs." She called out as she left.

She barely heard her mom before the door closed, "Okay, be back before 11."

She got to Starbucks, ordered a tall decaf mocha and found a seat in a booth to talk to Darcie. She texted her to get on and quickly opened her laptop, connected to the Wi-Fi and called Darcie. As soon as she answered Darcie was screaming.

"OH MY GOD! TELL ME EVERYTHING! Wait, where are you?"

"Keep it down!" Ambrie held up her cup, "Starbucks, my hotel's Wi-Fi shut down."

"Okay, anyway tell me everything! Where did he take you? Did he get a fancy car? Did you get to see the rest of the boys again?" Darcie kept rambling on until Ambrie finally cut in.

"Darcie! Quit with the questions, I'll tell you everything. Let me get Jordan in on this too though, just a second." Ambrie texted Jordan that she wanted to talk to her and invited her to a 3-way call with her and Darcie.

"Hey," Jordan said as she got on. "What do you want to talk about?"

"My date with Niall." Ambrie replied.

Jordan freaked out a little but Ambrie calmed her down. She went through everything again adding every detail she could remember still reminding herself not to talk about what Niall told her in confidence. It was still bugging her in the back of her mind that she didn't know exactly what Niall had meant by telling her that though. She wanted to ask Darcie and Jordan their opinions so badly but couldn't figure out a way to word her question without giving away Niall's secret.

"So, um, guys; he told me one other thing. He said he was," Ambrie paused looking for the right words to say. "He was tiered of looking for the right girl for him. I didn't know if I should've taken it as him saying he wanted me to be that girl. What do you think he meant?"

"Well how did he say it?" Jordan asked. "What were his exact words?"

"Um..well it was something like 'I get lonely on tour. I'm tiered of waiting to find my princess in the crowd.'" Ambrie lied.

"I don't know if you can tell from that." Darcie said.

"I don't know. If I were you I'd at least TRY to date him. I mean its Niall; you love him." Jordan explained. "Text him some and get to know him more."

"Yeah, Jordan's right." Darcie cut back in. "Try to talk to him more and maybe while you're talking you'll be able to figure it out."

"Okay, I'll text him." As soon as Ambrie said that her phone went off. "Twitter update, hold on."

_Twitter: NiallOfficial now follows AmbrieOfficial_

"Guys, Niall just followed me." It was becoming easier to hold in her screams after being with Niall and the boys so much but Jordan and Darcie both let out a squeal of excitement for her. Just then all their phones went off.

_Twitter: NiallOfficial: craic night out with ambrieofficial . ill beatcha next time !_

All 3 of their mouths hung open. Niall had just followed and tweeted that he had gone out with Ambrie. Her twitter blew up. A constant stream of follows and mentions came in, both good and bad. Niall had only mentioned her a minute ago and she was already getting supporters and hate.

"Did that just really happen?" Ambrie asked Darcie and Jordan breathlessly.

"Uh yeah, Niall tweeted you." Jordan said.

"He tweeted that he went out with you." Darcie said.

"Okay guys, I can't. Oh my god. I gotta go. I'm going to wait and see if Niall texts me tonight or tomorrow. Bye." Ambrie said.

"Tell us what happens!" Darcie said right before Ambrie logged off.

After she got off she decided she'd try and text Niall herself to see if he'd reply.

_Ambrie: Hey Niall_

While she waited for his response she finished her coffee, shut down her laptop and headed for the door. Right as she stepped outside her phone went off.

_Niall: Hey babe . I had fun tonight :)_

_Ambrie: Me too, I hope we can go out again soon_

_Niall: Me too . I dont know how soon it can be but ill try to come back as soon as I can . Gotta go now, long night and drive . Ill text you tomorrow as soon as I can . Night babe :) x_

_Ambrie: Okay, night Nialler :)_

Right as Ambrie sent her last text she arrived back at the front doors to her hotel. After she got up to her room she checked twitter. She had about 500,000 new followers already. She got on tumblr for the first time since Niall's tweet and she had gained even more followers and had more questions than she had ever had before. She scrolled through the questions and most of them were the same. "Are you dating Niall?" "What was your date like?" "Are you Niall's girlfriend or did you go out?" "How was Niall on the date?" A bunch of the questions were repeats, pointless questions, and some hate. Some of them she didn't even know how to answer and some she didn't know if she should. She decided to just make one post saying she did go out with Niall and she is not his girlfriend and left it at that and logged off.

She got ready to go home the next day and ignored what everyone was saying online. She decided the next day she would figure everything out and what exactly to tell people if there was even anything to tell.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple days since Ambrie and Niall went out on their date and she was still texting Niall every day. She hadn't figured out exactly what Niall had meant but she was determined to find out. Her twitter and tumblr had blown up even more. She was still getting the questions about the date and weather her and Niall were actually dating or not. Niall tweeted Ambrie multiple times and people realized she was going to be around for a while unlike all of Harry's "girlfriends" and they created a ship name. Everyone was obsessing over Nambrie now and Diall now seemed so long ago no one even remembered it.

Ambrie desperately wanted to see Niall again and she knew he wanted to see her again too.

_Ambrie: I miss you :( when can I see you again?_

_Niall: Well ive got a surprise for you . Hold on , ill call you quick and tell you ._

As soon as she finished reading the message Niall's call came through.

"Hello?" Ambrie answered.

"Okay," Niall started. " I set up for a private plane to come get you tomorrow. Its gonna bring you out to Florida and you get to stay with us until we go back to England.

Ambrie screamed a little. "Oh my god! Niall thank you! I don't even know what to say. I can't believe you did this for me! I can't wait to come see you!"

Niall went on, "The plane will be there tomorrow at noon. I can't wait to see you either baby."

Niall doing this for her could be the answer she was looking for. He wanted to see her so bad he was paying to fly her out to Florida and while she was out there she could find out for sure exactly what was happening between her and Niall.

"Now I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ambrie said with a big smile on her face.

"Me neither. I gotta go, not even supposed to be up right now. Goodnight, see you then babe."

"Okay, night Nialler." Ambrie hung up the phone and her smile grew even wider. She still couldn't believe what had happened was really happening to her. She ran downstairs and found her parents and told them what Niall had planed for her.

"So he just called you and said he planed for you to be picked up tomorrow?" Her dad questioned. "I don't know, sounds a little weird to me."

"Aw hush up honey." Ambrie's mom told him. "Ambrie go pack your things, I'll get you there tomorrow."

"Wait, there's still things that need to be worked out!" She heard her dad yell after her but she just kept going up the stairs. She ran to her room and packed as fast as she could. She wanted to go to bed just so she could wake up and go to Florida to see Niall. After she was done she told Darcie she couldn't hang out tomorrow and headed off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambrie woke up at noon the next day and saw she had a new text from Niall.

_Niall: Hey baby, can't wait to see you tonight_

_Ambrie: I can't wait to see you either babe. Only like 5 hours until I get to see you._

Ambrie tossed her phone down next to her and got out of bed to get a shower and grab some lunch before she had to go to the airport. Niall had arranged for Ambrie to be flown out on a private jet so she could get a direct flight to Orlando. Niall had made sure to give specific instructions as to what Ambrie was to do. She needed someone to come with her and take her car home for her; she couldn't leave it at the airport. She also was to enter a certain gate and people would lead her to the private jet where she would board and her mom would take her car back home for her from there. She also had to be there at noon to be able to take off or else they'd have to wait for another take off time, which could be hours.

Needless to say she followed every one of the rules she was given. She brought her mom to take her car back after she got on the plane, she followed the directions to the jet people gave her when she got there, and she also got there at 11:45 just to be sure she'd have plenty of time. When she pulled up to the jet on the runway a man immediately ran to the car and took her luggage after she pulled it out of the trunk. Another person, a woman, came out to talk to her.

"Hello Ambrie. Take your time, say goodbye to your mother, and come to the jet when you're ready. We'll be taking off in 15 minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Ambrie said to the stewardess and turned to her mom. "Okay mom, I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye honey, stay safe!" Mrs. Davis called after Ambrie as she climbed up onto the jet. When she stepped onto the plane the stewardess and the pilot were immediately with her telling her about the flight.

"I can help you with anything you need, just ask." The stewardess said while ushering her to her seat.

"The flight will only be about two and a half hours," the pilot was saying over the stewardess. "After we get there security will take you to a car where Mr. Horan will be waiting for you."

As she sat down she said okay to both of them and pulled out 50 Shades Darker to make the time pass on her flight.

About an hour into the flight the plane started to shake. Ambrie was shaken at first but then blew it off thinking it was turbulence. She looked out the window and thought it was weird, it looked like they were going down but it didn't feel like she'd been flying long enough to land. The plane was also tilting, not just down. She turned around to look for the stewards and saw her worried face. She then realized she was right; she hadn't ben flying long enough. They weren't landing, they were crashing.

The steward was on the phone, Ambrie was assuming with the pilot. After she hung up the phone she tried to get to Ambrie without falling down the center isle since the plane was now going down and was tilting to the left.

"Okay, the pilot says we lost power in the right engine." She told Ambrie. "He's trying to land us but we need to stay in the tale end to be safer."

Ambrie immediately got up and headed to the back and found a place to lean against the wall the plane was falling almost straight down now. She braced herself for the crash and waited.

Plane crashes and Ambrie is in the hospital in critical condition. People think she won't make it

Niall skips last 2 concerts to go see her

[MAYBE] Everyone thinks Ambrie is gonna die and Niall meets new girl.

_Wake up noon_

_Leave 2pm get there 4:30_


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

**Niall POV:**

"Come on guys!" Liam shouted at the other boys. "Get up so we can go to Universal already!"

The boys were waiting to go out and enjoy their day off at Universal Studio parks and Liam, being a kid at heart, couldn't wait to get out and run around the park.

"Calm down Liam, the park doesn't open for another hour." Harry said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We need breakfast first too lad." Niall said, sitting up and stretching his arms.

Niall and Harry were shaking the sleep off while Liam picked up the phone and called down for room service.

The boys were walking around the park and started making their way towards the new Harry Potter addition in the back of the park. They had just finished lunch and Niall was wondering when he was going to have to leave to pick Ambrie up at the airport. He started looking around for Paul to ask him. He spotted Paul taking a call a little ways away from the boys and had he had a worried look on his face. He brushed it off, thought there was just something wrong with their clothes or something not being ready for the concert tomorrow but then he made eye contact with him. Paul's eyes were sympathetic. Niall's stomach did a flip; he then knew something was very wrong.

Niall tried weaving his way through all the people around him, trying to make his way towards Paul. Paul put his phone away and started walking back towards them.

"What's wrong Paul?" The words flew out of Niall's mouth, anxious for the answer but afraid of what he could say.

"Well," Paul started. "It's not good. The plane had a technical issue and they crashed in Alabama." All the boys had gathered around by now to see what Paul was saying. "They were able to contact a control tower and they were ready for the crash. The pilot and the stewardess were both had some broken bones and the stewardess had a concussion but are now they're both in stable condition." He paused and shifted his gaze to the ground, unable to break the news to Niall's face. "I'm afraid Ambrie wasn't as lucky. She was knocked out and is currently in a coma."

Niall had a look of horror on his face. He couldn't believe this had happened. The other boys were now staring at him to see what his reaction would be.

"I have to go." He muttered. "I have to go see her in the hospital. Paul, get me a flight there. Now."

"But you have a concert tomorrow." He pointed out.

Niall was afraid of this, Paul wouldn't understand. They'd only known each other about a week but he felt a connection to Ambrie ever since they talked in her hotel room that first day. He felt something that the he hadn't felt with any other girl before. She was exactly what he was looking for, someone who loved him for him, not just his fame.

"Paul, let him go," Louis said. "The fans will understand."

Paul though for a minute. "Okay," he half-heartedly agreed. "I'll let you go but you have to come back for the last concert in a couple days."

Unable to form words Niall could only nod his head in agreement. He just wanted to go see Ambrie, "I'll be back, I just need to make sure she's going to be fine."

"Alright," Paul sighed, "I'll book your flight right away."

Niall finally landed in Alabama at about 5 and immediately rushed to the hospital to see what was happening. He ran up to the front desk to ask where to go.

"Hello, there was a pl…"

The nurse interrupted Niall, holding up a finger to signal him to wait a minute. She kept scribbling things down on her paper and finally looked up at him.

"What can I help you with?" She asked with a tiered voice.

"My friend, Ambrie, was in a plane crash earlier. They said she was here, maybe under Ambriale?"

"Oh yes. She's in the ICU right now, no visitors outside of immediate family."

Niall's voice turned into whiny begging, "Can you at least tell me how she's doing?"

"I can't tell you that, I don't have that information," She lied. "You can try asking the doctor." She pointed over to a tall man in a white coat talking to a patient in a wheel chair. The nurse took a second look, "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" But Niall ignored her and walked over towards the doctor.

He stormed up and demanded to know what was happening. "What is going on with Ambrie?"

The doctor looked up from the patient and stared at him with a shocked look. "That's information strictly reserved for family."

Niall got a look of fury. "I have a right to know!" he shouted. A few visitors around them started staring with inquisitive looks.

"Okay, okay," the doctor said trying to get Niall to calm down. "She's in the ICU with a concussion."

"I already knew that." Niall clenched his fists. "Tell me how she's doing, when will she wake up?"

"Right now she's in critical condition. She has a few cuts, a broken leg, spinal damage, and a couple broken ribs. One punctured her lung. We stitched her up, fixed her lung and did what we could with her spine. She should be fine with her lung but with the location of her spinal damage it may be weeks before she regains full use of her arms and may never regain use of her legs. As for her coma, there's no way to tell for sure when, or even if she'll wake up."

Niall fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. He covered her hands and began to silently cry. The doctor muttered something to the patient and then sat down next to Niall.

He began speaking with a softer, gentler tone. "Don't beat yourself up over this, there isn't anything you could've done. At least they were able to contact someone for help before the crash or else it could've been a lot worse."

Niall looked up at the doctor with tear filled eyes. "Please," he whispered between sobs. "Just let me see her. That's all I want."

The doctor looked upon Niall with pity. "Okay, follow me." He stood up and helped Niall to his feet and they started walking down the hall.


End file.
